Industrial automation can provide many challenges in producing a product. Golf equipment is a particular challenge, and in particular golf bags. Golf bags have been around since golfers discovered that more than one club could be used to play the game, and that having something to carry the additional clubs in might be useful. However, since golf bags typically conform to the length of the clubs they are designed to hold, with the heavy end of the club extending out of the top of the bag, the bags can tend to be top heavy. Such a top heavy bag typically doesn't stand up very well on its own, so that the golfer can access his clubs. Also, if the course is wet the golfer may not want to lay his golf bag down on its side on the wet course. In the past hand carts, electric golf carts, and caddies may have been employed at one time or another to help a golfer manage with his clubs.
Hand carts are typically an add-on accessory that has wheels to aid in moving the bag and clubs about. Hand carts hold the clubs in a somewhat upright position for access to the clubs. Electric carts provide much the same function, but often may not be driven off of a path that is provided for them. Needless to say this does not allow easy access to ones clubs for shots landing far from the path, unless the player selects several possible clubs that he might like to use, and carries this reduced set to where his ball landed. Caddies provide the most flexibility as they are hired to mind the clubs so that the player's clubs are always conveniently available.
Some golfers simply prefer to carry their own clubs, because of budgetary constraints, the desire to get more exercise, or the like. When clubs are being carried it may be helpful to the golfer, or their caddy, to be able to stand the bag somewhat upright at times. A device provided to do this should be light and also allow for the bag to be carried easily. And finally, from a manufacturing standpoint such a device should be durable and easy to produce in a cost effective manner.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.